Loco de amor
by hyh-mel
Summary: Harry le escribe una carta a Ginny... muy hermosa y mucho sentimiento... pero obviamente HHr se los digo para q no se confundan... pero es muy triste... como el amor puede llevar a la locura...


**Hola! bueno... este es otro de mis fics... espero que les guste... es corto pero emociona mucho **

Besos!... y dejen rr plizzz!

**LOCO DE AMOR**

Simplemente Ginny:

Primero que nada te explico porque puse simplemente Ginny, pensaba en poner querida o estimada pero a las alturas de las circunstancias no eres absolutamente nadie igual que yo que no soy nadie, entonces corrijo

Simplemente nadie:

Quiero explicarte porque estoy aquí en el hospital psiquiátrico o mejor dicho un loquero y también porque no te escribí una carta. Son demasiadas cosas para un corazón roto. Todo empezó con una lucha, una lucha interminable entre lo que tenia y lo que quería tener. Porque lo que yo opinaba era solo la sal en el inmenso mar de lo que era. Porque cada palabra que decía alguien se oponía. Porque crecí en un lugar donde las barreras ya estaban limitadas. Es un juego en el que nadie gana. Son miles de emociones no correspondidas que ardían y arden como fuego. Cosas simples, insignificantes, como el amor, irrelevantes para la vida que el mundo me ha preparado. Porque yo la amaba y la sigo amando, porque la piel de porcelana de sus manos daba las caricias más suaves al alma, porque cada segundo que pasaba con ella era él más feliz de mi vida, porque su hombro fue el único que siempre estuvo allí para mis lagrimas, porque sus ojos resolvían todos mis pesares aunque no supiera cuales eran, porque en ella encontré todo lo que necesitaba y por sobre todas las cosas su voz que llenaba de alegría el corazón de todo el mundo, aunque lo que dijera nunca nadie escuchaba. Porque ella siempre iba a estar allí para mí, aunque ese no era mi destino, yo tenia un destino y creía en él, el problema es que por un momento no supe que creer, no sabia cual era la diferencia entre lo que en realidad creía y lo que yo creía que ellos querían que crea. Pero es muy difícil de explicarlo y de entenderlo, si tratas terminaras aquí como yo. Lo que empezaba a pensar era que todo esto solo fuera un sueño, o una pesadilla. Lo empecé a pensar cuando me fui del colegio, tengo entendido que tu aun estas allí, en ultimo año. Cuando me fui encontré una casa, Ron y Hermione fueron muchas veces y le conté todo esto, Ron se rió, me parecía que esa iba a ser su reacción, pero Hermione, como siempre entendió todo lo que yo tenia en la cabeza, y realmente se preocupo. Ginny, es como que nada de esto existe, que en realidad nadie existe y que es todo un sueño. Porque era una lucha entre la realidad aquí, en el mundo muggle y la fantasía, allá en el mundo mágico. Entre lo estructurado en que nada va mas allá de los limites y lo alocado, donde todo puede pasar y cada día te vuelves a sorprender. Entre la que todo es real todas las puertas se abren con una llave y donde las escaleras siempre están en el mismo lugar y el mundo que le gusta el misterio y guarda la realidad bajo una alfombra, donde el que cree que sabe todo no sabe nada. Es solo una línea estrecha línea que separa la realidad y la fantasía, que en un solo paso todo es mentira. Yo pensaba que todo era un sueño, que despertaría y volvería a ser un niño de 11 años sin conocer a Ron ni a Hermione ni a ti. En ese entonces eran demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que ahora ya están solucionadas, pero en ese momento necesitaba liberarme, entonces queme mi casa. Algunos vecinos dijeron que tuve "actitud psicópata". Pero no sé, tenia ganas de quemar mi casa entonces la queme, pero solo lo solucionaron metiendome aquí. En un momento me harte de hacer lo que una sociedad me imponía e hice lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano.

Es que el verdadero drama es que si despierto me quedase sin ella, es fue la verdadera razón de mi "actitud psicópata". Entonces me di cuenta que aquí en el "hospital" todo es como una mezcla entre lo real y lo fantasioso, como agridulce, tan distinto en perfecta unión, o como la mujer y el hombre que producen algo maravilloso. Algo delicado como tocar las nubes y armonioso como un arpa, hermoso como ella. En realidad creo que necesitaba estar aquí, para darme cuenta que ella y yo somos como dos piezas que se unen perfectamente, que fueron construidas para estar juntas y ese siempre fue mi destino. Que nada es verdad y nada es mentira solo es. Que el amor nos da ideas locas como quemar una casa o como pensar cosas raras mientras en lo único que realmente pensamos es en la otra persona. Porque estoy literalmente loco de amor por ella. Hermione, mi realidad, mi fantasía, mi fin.

Harry James Potter

SIM PLEMENT E NADIE 


End file.
